Domador de dragones
by Thaly Black
Summary: Él era ancho de espaldas. Ella era menuda, casi volátil. A él le obsesionaban los dragones. Ella estaba loca por el rock. Parecían incompatibles y, desde luego, no se gustaban, pero nada, nada, nada. Charlie/Tonks


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de J. K. Rowling. Yo nos utilizo con ánimo de lucro; faltaría más. Sólo quiero divertirme, e intentar divertiros a vosotros, mis lectores, en el proceso. Las frases del principio tampoco me pertenecen, sino que son de **Ortega y Gasset**, filósofo español. Y la última frase del fic, está prácticamente copiada de la _Iliada_ de **Homero**. Pero ninguna de ellas ha sido tomada para perjudicar a sus autores originales, y mucho mejores que esta servidora._

_El fic es un regalo de Navidad/Cumpleaños para **Dryadeh**, porque la quiero mucho, y se merece algo mejor, pero esto es de lo mejor que yo puedo darle. Además, me lo pidió en la KDD de Madrid, que hicimos en Septiembre del 2008 (hace ya tanto). Ella me pidió un Charlie., porque le gusta mucho la pareja, y yo intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible._

_Espero que os guste a todos, ya que estamos, y que sepais que todos los personajes son de Rowling. Y si alguien busca a quien yo me sé en eldiccionario se encontrará con un cierto tipo de ironía, pero tampoco daré pistas xD._

_APB Productions presenta...

* * *

  
_

**Domador de dragones**

* * *

Hay quien ha venido al mundo para enamorarse de una sola mujer y, consecuentemente, no es probable que tropiece con ella.

_Ortega y Gasset_

El amor auténtico se encuentra siempre hecho. En este amor un ser queda adscrito de una vez para siempre y del todo a otro ser. Es el amor que empieza con el amor.

_Ortega y Gasset

* * *

  
_

Cuenta la historia que hace tiempo, hace exactamente unos veinte años, semana arriba, semana abajo, Charlie, segundo hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley, cursaba su Quinto Año en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Lo que la historia no cuenta, al menos al principio, es que él tenía una amiga llamada Nimphadora Tonks, pero que prefería que se la llamase por su apellido, a riesgo de llevarse un puñetazo si no se le hacía caso. Ella estaba, por aquella época, en Cuarto Año. Y eran los mejores amigos que se pudiese encontrar, pese a que fuesen tan absolutamente distintos.

Charlie no era demasiado alto para su edad, pero tenía la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes, porque siempre que podía ayudaba a Hagrid a manejar a los animales que estudiaban en clase. Siempre le habían gustado los animales, desde pequeño. Recordaba, con cierto toque divertido, lo mucho que su madre lo había castigado por meterse en cama con las pobres sanguijuelas del estanque del jardín para que no pasasen frío por la noche. Y recordaba la cara de su hermano Percy —que estaba en cuarto, con Tonks, sólo que él el Gryffindor y ella en Hufflepuff— cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina con una acromántula chiquitita en el hombro. Pero es que Percy siempre había sido un gallina. Y a él eso le hacía bastante gracia.

Nimphadora, perdón, Tonks era bajita y flacucha, como si se la pudiese llevar el viento en cualquier instante, pero tenía una sonrisa de diablillo y unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que reflejaban y absorbían toda la luz que había a su alrededor, brillando vivaces a todas horas. Desde que era pequeñita, le había gustado el rock, y la primera camiseta de un grupo que le habían regalado era de los Rolling Stones, y se le había regalado un primo de su madre, cuando ella tenía cuatro años, y su madre decía a menudo que su primo —se llamaba Sirius, y lo poco que ella recordaba era que era muy guapo— era un héroe. Que poco importaba lo que hubiese venido después. Y Tonks le tenía un cariño especial a esa camiseta de los Rolling, uno que ni ella llegaba a entender, pero que tenía un regusto a lucha, rebeldía y libertad. Un regusto a rock.

Las circunstancias en las que Charlie y Tonks se conocieron, la verdad es que no fueron las mejores, pero él ocupaba bastante espacio, y no porque estuviese gordo, sino porque era ancho de espaldas desde que era pequeño, y ella no es que fuese torpe, es que era una patosa sin remedio, así que, en su Primer Año, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Tonks atropelló a Charlie con su baúl, cayendo por encima de él, y quedando los dos aplastados contra el suelo en medio de una curva del tren. Tonks había mirado a Charlie con cierto temor, porque la gente solía enfadarse cuando tropezaba con ella. Pero Charlie se echó a reír y le ayudó a levantarse y a asegurarse de que ni el baúl ni ella tenían nada roto.

Y ella se fue con él a su compartimento del tren, donde conoció a su hermano, que era un año mayor que Charlie, y charlaron durante horas, mientras ella les enseñaba lo que mejor sabía hacer, sin tener todavía una destreza a la hora de usar la varita. Les enseñó las veces que podía cambiarse el color del pelo durante un minuto, y las veces que podía cambiarse la textura. Y la nariz. Y las orejas. La verdad es que Bill, el hermano mayor de Charlie, parecía fascinado, y Tonks se dejó el pelo rojo fuego, como los dos hermanos, y siguió charlando con Charlie, que le empezó a hablar de dragones, acromántulas y quimeras. El chico demostró que podía distinguir entre doce razas de dragones diferentes, y que sabía trucos para cuidarlos y amaestrarlos. Y Tonks, que nunca había sido especialmente miedosa, sintió un nuevo respeto reverencial por alguien que tuviese el valor suficiente para acercarse a un dragón y amaestrarlo.

Tras esa primera tarde en el Expreso de Hogwarts, Charlie y Tonks se empezaron a llevar bastante bien. Tanto que se apuntaron juntos al Club de Gobstones, juego al que siempre ganaba Charlie, y Tonks terminaba tan cabreada que su pelo se ponía de punta y de color escarlata, indicando su grado de mala leche.

Y entre unas cosas y otras —cosas que incluyeron salidas a Hogsmeade, clases de vuelo, partidos de Quidditch y el pelo de Tonks cambiando de color repetidas veces por minuto— pasaron cuatro añitos.

Tonks nunca antes había creído en nada que fuese más allá de la magia. Nunca había creído en eso del corazón palpitando acelerado, ni siquiera en lo de las mariposas en el estómago. Para ella la palabra amor era algo que repetían hasta la saciedad las cursis de Quinto Año de su casa, pero no era nada real, y mucho menos tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Charlie —que cada vez estaba más ancho y más fuerte, tanto que levantaba las miradas brillantes de las compañeras de Tonks—, porque a Tonks no le gustaba Charlie ni un poquito _así._ Porque el hecho de que el pelo se le volviese color fresa cada vez que él le dedicaba una sonrisa no tenía nada que ver con que le gustase. Qué va.

Tampoco le molestaba, para nada, el hecho de que ella y Charlie se estuviesen distanciando, porque claro, él tenía quince años, y no era plan que tuviese una amiga chica. Y a veces a ella le entraban ganas de estrangularlo con su camiseta de los Rolling. Sobre todo cuando bajaba a entrenar con sus amigotes y se cruzaban en el vestíbulo, sin que le dedicase ni una sola mirada. Qué va. A ella ese tipo de cosas no le molestaban, por el amor de Merlín. Faltaría más.

Por eso le dio completamente igual cuando, aquel miércoles 7 de diciembre de 1988 lo vio besándose con Donaghan Tremlett, de Ravenclaw. Porque el globo rabioso que se infló en lo más hondo de su estómago no tenía nada que ver con eso. Y su pelo que cambiaba del verde al púrpura como un semáforo, lo hacía sólo porque con catorce años no se le puede pedir a una metamorfomaga que controle sus transformaciones, no porque sus sentimientos hayan interferido en ello.

Porque a ella no le gusta Charlie Weasley. Y podría jurarlo delante del Wizengamot si fuese necesario.

A Charlie nunca le habían interesado las chicas, de hecho, no le había interesado nunca ninguna hembra que no estuviese cubierta de escamas, pelo o que tuviese mínimo ocho patas. Para él la palabra amor era algo de lo que se reían sus amigos, pero no era nada real, y mucho menos tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Nimph… a Tonks —que tras ese verano había aparecido con curvas en lugares donde antes había algo parecido a una tabla de planchar, y que levantaba ciertos comentarios desagradables de parte de sus compañeros, sobre todo la parte sobre la que se apoyaba para sentarse. Porque Tonks no tenía culo. No tenía tetas. Era simplemente Tonks, y por mucho que sus amigos dijesen que estaba bastante buena, él no la veía así. Qué va. Para nada— porque por mucho que Tonks estuviese buena —según sus amigos, todo según ellos— a Charlie no le gustaba ni un poquito _así_. Porque el hecho de no saber a donde mirar cada vez que hablaba con ella —casi como si tuviese miedo de fijar la vista en su cuerpo— no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que ver.

Tampoco le molestaban los comentarios insidiosos de sus amigos acerca de él y ella. De hecho, lejos de molestarle, le gustaban, aunque no le gustase Tonks, porque claro, al tener quince años, si se relacionaba con ella, no podía ser por amistad. Tenía que estar interesado en lo que hay debajo de su camisa. Y aunque no lo reconocería jamás, ni ante tortura, ni ante el posible regalo de un Colacuerno Húngaro, en el fondo, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, pero que muy en el fondo, si, un poquito si que estaba interesado en lo que había bajo la camisa. Pero no porque le gustase Tonks. Qué va. Ella era sólo su amiga. El problema era que él tenía quince años, y muchas, muchísimas hormonas. Pero Tonks no le gustaba. Por favor. No le gustaba nada.

Por eso le dio completamente igual besarse con Donaghan Tremlett, de Ravenclaw, aquel miércoles 7 de diciembre de 1988. Tampoco es que le gustase Dona, pero ya se sabe, a los quince años los tíos son bastante volubles y un poco gilipollas y no pueden ser los únicos de la pandilla que no han besado a una chica, porque si no su virilidad se puede ver afectada. Ya se sabe. Cosas de hombres. Y el hecho de haber pensado en Tonks durante el beso no tenía nada que ver con que le gustase, porque no era verdad. Por favor. Ni de coña.

Porque a él no le gustaba Nimph… Tonks. Y podría jurarlo delante del Wizengamot si fuese necesario.

oOo

Lunes 12 de diciembre de 1988. Cumpleaños de Charlie Weasley, que hacía 16 añitos y era el mejor amigo de Tonks, por lo que se supone que a ella no debería darle vergüenza atravesar el pasillo que separa la mesa de Hufflepuff de la Gryffindor y felicitarlo, estamparle un beso en la mejilla llena de pecas y tirarle de esas orejas aflautadas que tenía.

Pero él iba con sus amigos, y además, nada más verlo entrar, Donaghan Tremlett se levantó y cruzó el gran comedor, con sus piernas largas y su melena larga y rubia, y se sentó en el regazo de Charlie antes de besarlo y felicitarle el cumpleaños con una voz que a Tonks le pareció especialmente chillona y molesta. Y sin embargo, cuando Charlie se separó de ella, sus ojos se fijaron en los de Tonks, cuyo pelo empezó a volverse más y más escarlata, hasta el punto que tuvo que salir del Gran Comedor, altamente cabreada.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mirarla después de haberse besado con esa… esa… esa Ravenclaw? Empezó a subir las escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo, en dirección a la clase de Transformaciones. Pateaba cada escalón como si quisiese partirlo en cachitos diminutos, y no sabía si quería más que fuesen las piernas de Charlie o la cabeza de Donaghan Tremlett. Sólo sabía que estaba tan furiosa que su pelo estaba más rojo que el estandarte de Gryffindor.

Por eso cuando alguien le puso una mano enorme en el hombro y ella se giró para encontrarse con Charlie, que tenía más pecas que piel para tenerlas y lo vio tan, tan, tan serio, su pelo, que estaba rojo y de punta, se fue poniendo más y más mustio conforme se volvía más y más grisáceo.

—¿No vas a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños?

Tonks se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla, tal vez con esa arrogancia propia de la sangre Black que lleva en las venas, o tal vez con un cabreo monumental, que nunca antes había experimentado.

—¿Acaso debería? Porque a mí me da que no, que ya se ha encargado Donaghan Tremlett de felicitarte—dijo sin pensar, ni por un instante, que la sonrisa de Charlie —esa sonrisa que hacía que su cara pareciese más llena de pecas, y que le hacía parecer, en opinión de Tonks, estúpidamente guapo— haría que se le aflojasen las rodillas cuando se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos —esos brazos tan, tan, tan grandes— acorralándola entre su pecho y la pared.

—Tonks… ¿no estarás celosa?—preguntó él, con un tonito divertido en la voz.

—Para nada, Charles. Para estar celosa, tendrías que gustarme, ¿sabes? Y no me gustas, nada, nada de nada—dijo ella, sintiéndose como una mentirosa, sin ser capaz de explicar el porqué.

—Entonces… supongo que no te importará que te bese…—dijo Charlie, con una sonrisa traviesa y un siniestro placer, casi ansias de realización, recorriéndole la espina dorsal—ya sabes… como regalo de cumpleaños y eso…

Nimph… Tonks entrecerró sus ojos oscuros. ¿Pero quién se creía que era ese maldito capullo de Charlie Weasley? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Que ella era como Donaghan Tremlett? Ni de coña. Porque ella se sentía mentirosa al decirle que no le gustaba, porque vale, un poquito tal vez sí. Le gustaba Charlie Weasley, si. El chico que la estaba acorralando contra la pared. También.

Y así, con los ojos entrecerrados, Tonks se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los de Charlie, dejando la timidez típica de los Hufflepuff atada en los cordones de sus zapatos. Y entonces él atrapó su labio inferior con los suyos y apretó el abrazo de su cintura, para acercarla más a él.

Porque claro, a Charlie no le gustaba Tonks, y a Tonks no le gustaba Charlie, pero en secreto —en el secreto más oscuro y profundo de sus almas— los dos querían ese beso, y querían a la persona con quien se lo estaban dando, porque dice un viejo proverbio que una chica y un chico no pueden ser amigos sin que salte la chispa del amor. O tal vez sí, pero no en Hogwarts.

Por eso los brazos de Tonks se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Charlie, mientras sus pies perdían el contacto con el suelo cuando él la levantó un poco, para que quedase más alta, y poder besarla con más comodidad.

Tonks apenas podía respirar, y el beso no tenía nada que ver con ello, o bueno, tal vez sí. Pero el globo que se había expandido en su estómago le presionaba los pulmones, y la dejaba sin respiración. Entonces, Charlie la dejó en el suelo y se separó un poquito de ella, para mirarla a los ojos, fijamente.

—Feliz cumpleaños—musitó ella mirando al pecho de Charlie en lugar de a sus ojos.

—¿Sabes algo, Tonks?—murmuró él, levantándole la barbilla con su enorme dedo índice de la mano derecha—Me gustas… bueno, no… me encantas—susurró sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Aunque pare vergüenza la de Tonks, que enrojeció por los dos, y peleó contra sus rodillas, que querían aflojarse y doblarse al tiempo que susurraba:

—Tú a mí también…—casi sin aliento y con la cara —y el pelo— tan rojo como el escudo de la túnica de Charlie.

Entonces tocó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases y Charlie la rodeó con un brazo para besarle la nariz y salir corriendo hacia el descampado donde tenía clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Kettleburn.

Y así fue como empezó todo, con un _me encantas _que significaba _te quiero_, y besos a escondidas en pasadizos oscuros, excursiones juntos a Hogsmeade, largas charlas sobre rock y dragones, sobre Transformaciones y Quidditch, noches ilegales en la Torre de Astronomía, con las manos colándose heladas bajo el uniforme y susurros estremecidos contra piel blanca y pecosa.

Porque Charlie y Nimph… Tonks aprendieron juntos todo lo que pueden aprender juntos un chico de dieciséis años y una chica de catorce, casi quince, que juegan a ser mayores.

Y los TIMO's y los besos, y las sonrisas, y él, y ella.

Y después llegó el verano. Un verano lleno de cartas y lechuzas, lleno de planes para el curso próximo.

Y otro curso. Quinto y Sexto. Y más TIMO's y más besos, y sonrisas. Y cientos de _me encantas_ que significaban _te quiero_ susurrados con poca ropa y mucho anhelo. Y nervios entre besos, en una clase perdida del Séptimo Piso, convirtiéndose en adultos antes de tiempo, queriéndose como habían pensado que no se querrían jamás.

Y llegó otro verano, aquel último verano. Quedaron muchas veces en el Callejón Diagon, para tomar helados, besarse contra cualquier pared o alquilar habitaciones en el Caldero Chorreante, porque se querían, aunque no se lo dijesen.

Y un curso nuevo. Sexto y Séptimo. Y besos con sabor a sonrisas, planes, besos, más besos, y EXTASIS, en todos los sentidos. Y los resultados, al final. Y _el_ final.

En el mismo pasillo donde los _me encantan_ empezaron a significar _te quiero_, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Charlie le dijo a Tonks que se iba a Rumanía, a estudiar dragones. Los ojos de Tonks también estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pero sabía que tenía que ser. Que aquel era el sueño de Charlie desde que era pequeño, y por mucho que la quisiese a ella, aún sin decírselo, Tonks sabía que nada podría apartar a Charlie de sus dragones, y ella no quería ni intentarlo.

Así que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y, por mucho que él le pidió que no lo hiciese, ella le prometió que lo esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta, y aquel último beso, que supo a sueños rotos y esperanzas truncadas, fue el que ella guardó en el corazón. El mismo que guardó él.

Y entonces… entonces pasó el tiempo.

oOo

La guerra ha llegado, y ha terminado, con bajas de ambas partes, pero sobre todo suyas. De su corazón.

Charlie intenta no pensar en nada, no pensar en ella casada con otro hombre y, según su madre, razonablemente feliz. Intenta no pensar en nada que no sea el recuerdo de aquellos dos años que ella le dio, los dos más felices de su vida.

Porque Charlie Weasley, cuenta la historia, no amó a nadie, pero yo sé que si. Que con un corazón tan fiero como el de los dragones a los que cuida y adora, ha amado a Nimphadora, con perdón, Tonks más que a nada en la vida. Incluso en la distancia. Incluso en el olvido.

Y ahora verla ahí, tendida entre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano Fred y al lado del que ha sido su marido —el hombre que supo valorar lo que él no fue capaz— Lupin, hace que el corazón de Charlie se marchite, al menos un gran pedazo de él, en el que vivía su recuerdo.

Y allí, en la Batalla de Hogwarts, es donde se termina la vida del primer y único amor de Charlie Weasley. Domador de dragones.

* * *

_Eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado. Verduras varias, ropa usada y sin usar, piedras (pequeñas) y demás objetos arrojadizos son bienvenidos. _

_Os quiero.

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**_  
_


End file.
